


Angel...Angel...Angel

by YukinoTenshi (IAloneSurvive)



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAloneSurvive/pseuds/YukinoTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote an alternate ending to the story I'm currently writing and made myself cry whoopsie daisy. Anyway enjoy ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel...Angel...Angel

**Author's Note:**

> (I really do not know what made me write this. It's sad and I've made far too many people cry with it. It's not even that good but I made myself cry so eh. Also sorry for the lack of consistency to the game. I used the anime series, I didn't even own the game when I wrote this back in February or March, as I'm funny about spoilers and watched nothing from it.)

“Mitsunari-dono” one of the messengers starts, “Shima-dono and Otani-dono's armies have been wiped out.”  
“Mistunari-dono, Otani-dono is dead” adds another. It was clear from there, we had lost the battle.  
“Anata, lets run now, we'll go, change our names” I say very quickly. Mitsunari grabs my frantic wrists and shakes his head,  
“No. Run away Tenshi. Run away, now, I won't be going with you.”  
“Anata...” I whisper, tears forming in my eyes, Mitsunari lets go of my wrists and I put my hand on his cheek. He smiled softly, rubbing my hair line gently with his thumb,  
“Remember, I will always love you. I know I'm not going to get out of this alive, change your name back to your childhood name. I love you Hikari-hime.” His smile fades and he kisses my forehead gently before kissing my nose and lips, “run away, Tenshi.” I knew then he wasn't calling me my name, he was calling me Angel. Angel...Angel...Angel...

The two messengers lead me away as Mitsunari turns and begins a violent rampage, killing many with his fan. He avoids all the gun shots. Except one that pierced a hole in his shoulder and sent the fan to be embedded in the ground. He was defenceless...as if he had planned it all out. Arrows were now fired at him and while he still had the strength to dodge many scratched and scarred his skin and a single bullet shot off one of his oni horns. That signified the end, as battered, bruised and bloodied he stumbled towards Ieyasu...his old comrade, his old friend. His vision was blurring and blood ran into his left eye, rendering him half blind.  
“Ieyasu...Nobuyuki...” he mumbles, struggling to keep himself up right. Mistunari falls to his knees, staring at the four old friends.  
“Are you shocked, Masanori?” He smiles slightly as he drew his last breaths, struggling over the words but forcing them out of his mouth, “Do you relish in what you've done, Kiyomasa? Nobuyuki...don't kill Yukimura” he stops for a moment, breathing deeply, he could barely see any detail and only just managed to reach out, “Ieyasu I ho-” and he collapses, no longer breathing.

I saw the fan fly through the air and stopped, staring.  
“Mistunari!” I yell, running back, ignoring the two messengers who desperately try to keep me from running, I was more nimble than they were and slid down the hill with ease. I flicked my own fans open and began throwing the metal shards within the creases, replacing them with ease. They soon became defence as arrows were also fired at me.  
“Stop!” Nobuyuki protests, “let her.” Ieyasu says nothing in disagreement and I continue, moving slower this time.  
“Why are you here?” Ieyasu demands when I reach them. However I grace none with an answer as Mitsunari's unmoving body comes into my line of vision. My breathing hitches and I too fall to my knees.  
“Mitsunari...Mitsunari” I whisper, shaking his shoulder in vain. I turn over his body and listened to his chest. Nothing. I look up at them and glare at Kiyomasa and Masanori. So much for the honour of friendship.

“I'll strike a deal with you” I state, standing, my legs are shaking and how I manage to stand is unknown to me.  
“What of?” Ieyasu asks.  
“That we change our name and get away, become illusive. The Ishida's will never bother you again if you just let us go, you've broken our back bone we can do nothing” I answer.  
“Never.” I sigh,  
“Kill me.”  
“Tenshi-hime...” Ina says in surprise.  
“I said kill me!” I shout, glaring at Ieyasu. He slowly lifts his hand and Nobuyuki steps forward apprehensively, to prove I'm not going to fight back I slip the fans off my wrists and toss them aside. I nod and Nobuyuki plunges his sword into my stomach. Upon pulling it out Ina runs over and catches me, laying me down beside Mitsunari.  
“Thank you, Ina-hime, Nobuyuki-dono” I smile, Ina is crying and Nobuyuki is chewing his lip. I can see it on his face, he's remembering everything. Cruel war...isn't it? I turn my head slightly and look over at Mitsunari, using the last of my strength to lift my hand to his cheek again, “we did well, Sakichi-kun.”


End file.
